ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Tropes
This is the list of tropes for Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures. This has also unmarked spoilers for the series. Tropes *'Absentee Actor' - The Mayor of Townsville is completely absent in the entire series, and Ms. Sara Bellum takes over the Mayor's role. **All the Powerpuff Girls villians (sans Princess Morbucks, the Rowdyruff Boys, White Kitty, Sedusa and HIM) are completely absent too. *'Action Girl' - Ms. Bellum fights off a pride of American lions in Feathered Forest. **In the same episode, Ms. Keane fights off Sedusa to save her husband, Professor Utonium. *'Action Prologue' - The entire series starts off with an unnamed Tyrannosaurus fighting an unnamed Triceratops. After all that, the Triceratops wins the fight and the Tyrannosaurus ''loses, before shifting to present day during Ms. Keane's class field trip at the Townsville Natural History Museum. *'Adaptation Dye-Job''' - Mandark's duck was yellow in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, she was colored white as yellow only occur in ducklings. *'Adaptation Species Change' - Dexter's monkey was a generic brown monkey in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, he is a white-headed capuchin. **Ginger, Robin Synder's pet cat, was a yellow striped cat compared to her Siamese cat counterpart. *'Always a Bigger Fish' - Just before the alpha dire wolf could finish off Fang, Lihua the Yutyrannus shows up and eats the alpha dire wolf to save the saber-tooth cat's life. *'And the Adventure Continues' - At the very end of Back from Extinction, Dexter and Blossom both walk to the time portal to continue their adventures, then followed by Dee Dee, Beau, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Chester, Bullet, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane and Percy. *'Animal Talk' - Most of the animals can talk to one another, but not to humans. Expect for Bubbles, who has an ability to talk to them. *'Animation Bump' - The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original shows. *'Animesque' - For all the animal characters (Sans Bullet the squirrel). *'Art Shift' - To the movie-quality traditional animation style. *'Ascended Extra' - Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest, as well as being Dexter's best friend. Bunny, Bullet, Robin, Mike, Lalavava and Soyen were also originally one shot characters. **Ms. Keane also counts as Professor Utonium's new wife. **Princess Morbucks also counts as well. *'Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny! '- During In the Beginning, Diana and Dave, along with a pack of Acheroraptor, were seen feeding on a dead Torosaurus. Then, they hear Dee Dee screaming as she gets kidnapped by Mandark. Only Diana and Dave have left the carcass to see what happened. The Acheroraptor ''pack, however, spot a ''Cimolestes passing by and chase it. *'Babies Ever After' - Benjamin and Tina the thylacines have little cub-like joeys at the end of Back from Exticntion. *'Back for the Finale' - Many dinosaurs and other extinct animals (as well as present-day animals) return from previous episodes in Back from Extinction. *'Bears are Bad News' - In Feathered Forest, a short-faced bear chases Bubbles, Bunny, Bullet, Dee Dee and Beau into Ms. Sara Bellum's office, only to get sourrounded by a pride of American lions. *'Beware My Stinger Tail' - Sophie the Stegosaurus, as well as Ankylosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Miragaia and Shunosaurus. *'Big Bad' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks were this for the most of the series until Indominus Rex takes over their role. Other antangonists in some episodes include: **The alpha dire wolf in Land of the Sabertooth and Feathered Forest **Karawi the megalania in Down Under **Bruce the Carcharodontosaurus in The Giant Delta **Meg the megalodon in Monster Whale **Ruth the Gorgosaurus ''in ''Lost in Dinosaur Park **The Dinofelis and the African buffalo herd in Finding Dee Dee **The Torvosaurus in Jurassic All-Stars *'Big Good' - Ms. Sara Bellum. And Black Beauty the Tyrannosaurus. *'Bittersweet Ending' - Much of Townsville has been destroyed by Indominus Rex and HIM. But after Indominus Rex and HIM were defeated for good, the animals, both living and extinct, take over Townsville and they're left in the hands of Dexter, Blossom and their human friends. In the same time, the animals now have a way to communicate with humans, sans talking to humans due to them not understanding what they say. *'The Bus Came Back' - Mee Mee and Lee Lee return after their last appearance in Dexter's Laboratory season 2. **Nana the Triceratops,'' Buckman the ''Megaloceros ''stag and two does, Pete the ''Pteranodon, Karawi the megalania, Tessa the Therizinosaurus, Scarlett the Spinosaurus, Devina the Dimetrodon, Preston and Penelope the Parasaurolophus ''pair, Sophie the ''Stegosaurus and Lyle the Camarasaurus ''all return in ''Back from Extinction. *'Butt-Monkey' - Dexter himself. Also, Raphy the dodo. *'Call A Smeerp a 'Rabbit'' - Dee Dee refers an Elasmotherium as a giant unicorn. Which is actually true, since Elasmotherium ''has a very long horn on its head, similar to that of an unicorn. **Professor Utonium calls Mel the ''Gigantopithecus a bigfoot. *'The Cameo' - Mac and Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance in Feathered Forest as they hear Bubbles' various animal calls to the animals from the previous episode that rampage Townsville as she annouces the fight duel between Fang and the alpha of the dire wolf pack. They (Mac and Frankie) reappear at the end of Back from Extinction. **Big Dog and Little Dog from Two Stupid Dogs also make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance. **Indominus Rex from Jurassic World appears as the Big Bad of Back from Extinction. **And of course, there's the TV Puppet Pals. Appearing in Feathered Forest ''before their show got interrupted by a news flash where La Brea animals rampage all over Townsville. **A poster of the Justice Friends is seen on Dexter's room, as well as the poster of Samurai Jack and Ashi. *'Canon Foreigner''' - Many of the animal characters, such as Percy the African grey parrot and Chester the Chinese crested dog. *'Cats are Mean' - Averted with Fang, Valentino and Ginger. Played straight with White Kitty, as well as Eurasian cave lion, American lion, scimitar cat and Dinofelis. Thylacoleo ''and Thylacosmilus'', though not cats, fit this trope. *'Carnivore Confusion' - As mentioned above, almost all the animals, predator and prey, are capable of sentience and talk to each other. Yet, predators are shown eating prey onscreen, even though the predator is either hero or villian. *'Conspicuous CG '- ''They are everywhere. Especially during underwater scenes in ''Seas of Monsters and Monster Whale, since most of the prehistoric sea creatures were rendered in computer-animation. *'Crossover' - Mixed with dinosaurs! *'Crossover Alternate Universe' - The characters of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory both live in the same universe. *'Cunning as a Fox' - Reynard the red fox. *'Darker and Edgier' - This crossover series is a lot darker than the original two shows. Which is why the series was rated TV-PG. *'A Day in the Limelight' - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane are the main focus in Feathered Forest. **''Life at its Origins'' focuses more on Stan the Tyrannosaurus and Diana the Dakotaraptor than the main cast's adventure in the Cambrian seas to find an Anomalocaris. **In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Bullet was stayed behind with Percy, Buddy, Opal, Reynard, Valentino and Ginger to guard the Powerpuff Girls' house while the main cast is in the Late Cretaceous Canada. But, when Buddy got kidnapped by Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys, Bullet and her friends have a rescue mission, with the help of the two spies in their black bodysuits, that are really Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane in disguise. *'Demoted to Dragon' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks became this as Indominus Rex becomes the Big Bad of Back from Extinction. **Sedusa is this in Feathered Forest, while the main antagonist in that episode is the alpha dire wolf. *'Dumb Dodo Bird' - Raphy the dodo. *'Earn Your Happy Ending' - At the end of Back from Extinction, Part 2, Dexter finally gets loved by his sister Dee Dee, and her boyfriend Beau. This is because how much Dee Dee cared for her little brother. He even gets the kiss from his own girlfriend, Blossom. **Same goes for the dinosaurs and other extinct animals that can finally live together with the present-day animals. *'Escaped Animal Rampage '- The subplot of Feathered Forest ''where Dexter and Blossom's team round up the La Brea animals that rampage Townsville, with the help of Fang the saber-tooth cat. *'Everything's Better with Dinosaurs''' - Including James Woods-voiced Tyrannosaurus rex ''as one of the good guys! *'Everything's Better with Penguins '- ''Spheniscus urbinai ''are the giant Miocene cousins of Magellanic penguins. ''Back from Extinction ''features more penguins, from ''Kairuku ''to gentoos. Though not penguins, ''Hesperornis and great auks may count. *'Evil Counterpart' - Indominus Rex to Black Beauty. *'Expy' - Buddy is a complete expy of Bugs Bunny. *'Fake-Out Opening' - Bullet's introduction in the first episode. First, Buddy and his rabbit friends were chased by Reynard the fox. Then, Bullet shows up, lures the fox into the tree and Reynard got hit. Suddenly, Bullet sees a Cooper's hawk chasing a flock of house sparrows and Bullet does knifehand strike in the hawk's head. The Cooper's hawk falls down to the ground, a victory for Bullet and then, Percy says “Cut!” and is amazed about Bullet's training. And turns out that Buddy and Reynard are really just Bullet's friends. Lampshaded by the hawk. Cooper's Hawk: “It was all just an act?” *'Feathered Fiend' - Teratornis, Sinornithosaurus, Latenivenatrix, Utahraptor and Keleken. *'Funny Background Event' - During the climax of Finding Dee Dee, Dexter and Blossom's team were seen fighting a herd of African buffalo to save Dee Dee, with the help of Sudan the northern white rhincoeros. In the background, the aforementioned buffalo invade a honey badger's turf and the honey badger tries to attack one of them, with a greater honeyguide hovering above him. *'Genius Ditz' - Dee Dee. *'Giant Flyer' - Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon (males only) and Pelagornis. *'Grand Finale' - Back from Extinction. *'Grounded Forever' - Near the end of Back from Extinction, Princess Morbucks got caught by her father and grounds her for the rest of her life. And meanwhile, Mandark and Lalavava get grabbed by Oceanbird and Windbear as they about to teach them a lesson that'll never forget. Mandark's duck: “Sayonara, Mandark!” *'Halfway Plot-Switch' - The plot of Super Gatorland went from Dexter and Blossom's team adventures in the Late Cretaceous Texas to encounter a Deinosuchus, to Dexter and Blossm giving Martha and Paul the passenger pigeons a tour of the modern world. *'Happily Adopted '- The Rowdyruff Boys were all adopted by Ms. Sara Bellum at the end of Back from Extinction. *'Happily Married' - Professor Utonium is married to Ms. Keane piror to the events of the first episode. *'Heel-Face Turn' - The Rowdyruff Boys were originally henchmen to Mandark or Princess Morbucks. But during Back from Extinction, after they heard that Mandark and Princess Morbucks make a deal with HIM and Indominus Rex, the Rowdyruff Boys escape, joining Dexter and Blossom's side and eventually reform themselves. *'Heinous Hyena' - A clan of cave hyenas chase Buttercup and Beau. *'Intermission' - Each episode has a brief, educational intermission (and the segment after the episode's ending) focuses on two species of prehistoric animals. The episodes in question were: **''In the Beginning'': Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops **''Ice and Snow'': Woolly mammoth and Megaloceros **''Seas of Monsters'': Tylosaurus and Pteranodon **''Land of the Sabertooth'': Saber-toothed cat and Dire wolf **''Feathered Forest'': Short-faced bear and Yutyrannus **''Bug World'': Arthropleura and Meganeura **''Down Under'': Thylacine and Megalania **''Super Gatorland'': Deinosuchus and Passenger pigeon **''Sandstorm'': Velociraptor and Therizinosaurus **''The Giant Delta'': Spinosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus **''Amphibian Swamp'': Diplocaulus and Dimetrodon **''Monster Whale'': Livyatan and Megalodon **''Lost in Dinosaur Park'': Styracosaurus and Parasaurolophus **''Volcanic Forest'': Gastornis and Leptictidium **''Night of the Little Critters'': Volaticotherium and Guanlong **''Life at Its Origins'': Anomalocaris and Dakotaraptor **''Finding Dee Dee'': Australopithecus and Northern white rhinoceros **''Jurassic All-Stars'': Allosaurus and Brachiosaurus **''Back from Extinction, Part 1'': Stegosaurus and Dodo **''Back from Extinction, Part 2'': Carnotaurus and Animal Conservation *'Interspecies Romance' - Hal the Halszkaraptor ''seems to have a crush on Mandark's duck. *'Jerk with A Heart of Gold''' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus. Also, Mitch is this and being Buttercup's crush. *'Knight of Cerebus' - The alpha dire wolf. *'A Lizard Named "Liz"' - Raphy's name is a reference to the dodo's scientific name, Raphus cucullatus. And also, Meg the megalodon. *'Malicious Monitor Lizard' - Karawi the megalania, or Varanus priscus. *'Mammoths Mean Ice Age' - Episode 2, Ice and Snow, marks the debut of Koroleva and her herd of woolly mammoths. *'Maniac Monkeys' - In Finding Dee Dee, Bubbles, Bunny and Bullet get chased by a troop of Dinopithecus. *'The Marvelous Deer' - Buckman the Megaloceros stag. *'Misplaced Wildlife' - Lost in Dinosaur Park mixes Dinosaur Park Formation fauna with Two Medicine Formation fauna. *'Mistaken for an Imposter' - In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys kidnap Buddy by mistaking him for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. *'Multi-Part Episode' - The two-part series finale, Back from Extinction. **The two episodes, Land of the Sabertooth and Feathered Forest, focues on the conflict between Fang the saber-tooth cat and a pack of dire wolves. *'Mythology Gag' **Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys mistake Buddy for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. Dexter himself was transformed into a rabbit by Dee Dee in one of the Dexter's Lab episodes of What A Cartoon. **This isn't the first time Sedusa fights one of the Powerpuff Girls' allies (in this case, Ms. Keane) in Feathered Forest. Sedusa fights Ms. Bellum in a Powerpuff Girls episode, Something's A Ms. *'Never Smile at the Crocodile' - Borealosuchus, Quinkana, Deinosuchus, Piscogavialis, Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni, Sarcosuchus, Voay, Purussaurus ''and ''Kaprosuchus. Modern crocodilians also count. *'Noble Bird of Prey' - Paige the peregrine falcon. *'Non-Standard Character Design' - All designs for animals were realistically drawn when compared to the human characters' more cartoony designs. **Bullet the squirrel is the only animal character to remain a cartoony design, when compared to the more realistic squirrels. *'Opening Narration' - The Tom Kenny narrator sadly isn't heard, but Opal the barn owl narrates both the opening of the first episode and the ending of the last episode. *'Only Sane Man' - Beau and to lesser extent, Blossom. And Ms. Sara Bellum. *'Out of Focus' - Dexter's mom and dad have a lot less screentime than Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane. *'The Owl-Knowing One' - Opal the barn owl. *'Panthera Awesome' - Fang the saber-tooth cat. And the Caspian tiger. *'Polly Wants a Microphone' - Percy, an African grey parrot who can talk. And he is the only animal that can be understood by humans, due to his talking ability. *'Ptero-Soarer' - Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus and among others are all protrayed as quadrupedal. *'Raptor Attack' - Diana and Dave the Dakotaraptor, Vinney and Julie the Velociraptor and Hal the Halszkaraptor. ''This is averted as all maniraptors are feathered. *'Rascally Rabbit''' - Buddy the eastern cottontail. *'Retraux' - Most of the episodes reference scenes of such paleodocumentaries such as Walking With Dinosaurs, Walking With Beasts, Walking With Monsters, Chased by Dinosaurs, Chased by Sea Monsters, Dinosaur Revolution, When Dinosaurs Roamed America, Monsters We Met, Planet Dinosaur, Dinosaur Planet ''(2003) and ''Prehistoric Park. *'Rhino Rampage' - Sudan the northern white rhincoeros, as well as Elasmotherium, Coelodonta and Paraceratherium. Ceratopisans, like Triceratops and Styracosaurus, also count. *'Savage Wolves' - A pack of dire wolves pose a big threat to Fang the saber-tooth cat. *'Seldom Seen Species' - Mixes with Loads and Loads of Characters. *'Ship Tease' - Dexter/Blossom. *'Shout Out' - At the start of Life at Its Origins, Stan the Tyrannosaurus is seen feeding on raw goat meat. That's a Jurassic Park reference. *'Shown Their Work' - All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors and quadrupedal pterosaurs. **Scarlett the Spinosaurus is correctly protrayed as a huge, semi-aquatic theropod. **Herbivorous Gastornis. **A mob of Procoptodon were seen running away from the bushfire rather than hopping. **Sue the Tyrannosaurus is a lot bigger than Stan. *'Small Taxonomy Pools' - Completely averted. Binturong? Anzu? Protemnodon? Messelastur? Seymouria? Anancus? Yi qi?! Did The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory ''have these animals? *'Smelly Skunk''' - In Land of the Sabertooth, the one of the dire wolves chases a striped skunk into the bushes and almost got sprayed. Alpha Dire Wolf: “Rule number 2 of hunting: Do not hunt prey that can fight back!” *'Snakes are Sinister' - In Back from Extinction, a Titanoboa (referred to as a giant anaconda) attacks Dexter's mom and dad before Dexter saves them from being eaten. *'Speaks Fluent Animal' - Bubbles has that ability. However in Down Under, Dee Dee makes an attempt to talk to the thylacine brothers in their own vocalizations. And then, the thylacines understood her. **In Finding Dee Dee, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane and Percy end up in Dexter's laboratory filled with dinosaurs and other extinct animals. In order to talk to them, Percy tells Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane to speak in the animals' own languages. *'Species Lost and Found '-''' The animals that returned to the present with Dexter and Blossom's team and stayed in Dexter's laboratory are Stan and Sue the pair of Tyrannosaurus, Diana the mother Dakotaraptor and her chick Dave, Penny the Purgatorius, a herd of woolly mammoths, Fang the saber-tooth cat, Martha and Paul the pair of passenger pigeons, Lihua the Yutyrannus, Pascal the Psittacosaurus, a pack of Sinosauropteryx, Benjamin and Tyler the thylacine brothers, Vinney and Julie the pair of Velociraptor, Hal the Halszkaraptor, Samson the Styracosaurus, Gwladys the Gastornis, Leif the Leptictidium, Vincent the Volaticotherium, Archie the Anchiornis, an unnamed Anomalocaris, Sudan the northern white rhinoceros and his mate, and Big Al the Allosaurus. Dexter and Blossom's team also brought back Bushie the Senegal bushbaby they found from Pleistocene Africa. *'''Spy Catsuit - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane wear their shiny, black bodysuits in Lost in Dinosaur Park and then again in Back from Extinction. *'Stock Dinosaurs' - Everything from Tyrannosaurus to Triceratops ''to ''Velociraptor to Apatosaurus. *'Suddenley Voiced' - Bullet the squirrel, the two cats Valentino and Ginger, and Mandark's duck. Indominus Rex, too. *'Those Two Guys' - Buddy the eastern cottontail and Reynard the red fox. Predator and prey as best friends forever. *'Threatening Shark' - Meg the megalodon. And also, there's Cretoxyrhina, Scapanorhynchus, Squalicorax and the broad-tooth mako. *'Time Travel' - Complete with a portal to prehistoric worlds! *'Token Good Teammate' - Mandark's duck is this compared to the rest of Mandark's team. *'Took A Level in Kindness' - Dee Dee is this, because of how much she cared for her little brother. *'Two-Act Structure' **''Sandstorm'': The first half takes place in the Djadochta Formation and the second half takes place in the Nemegt Formation. **''Finding Dee Dee: The first half takes place in Pliocene Africa and the second half takes place in Pleistocene Africa. *'Tyrannosaurus rex''' - Stan, Sue and their two hatchlings. And then, there's the T. rex Big Good, Black Beauty. *'Villian Team-Up' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks. *'Vitriolic Best Buds' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus ''and Diana the ''Dakotaraptor. *'We Will Meet Again' - Karawi the megalania says this after Dee Dee and the thylacines escape from the bushfire in Down Under. Then, he came back in Back from Extinction ''as one of Mandark's minions. *'Wham Line''' - In Back from Extinction: Blossom: “Animals, extinct and endangered, must work together.” *'X Meets Y' - The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory meet Primeval and'' Jurassic World.'' **Or The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory meet Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them with dinosaurs and other extinct animals. Tearjerker *Professor Utonium's story of the passenger pigeon in Super Gatorland. Category:Tropes